A Moonlit Dance
by Muslix
Summary: Victoria is the oldest of the kittens, and has danced the mating dance before. But when all the other cats pair off, she is left alone. Now that the next year has come around, shes expecting the worst. Victoria/Plato fluff :


Well hello everyone, long time no see :( I've missed it here a lot. For those of you who are desperately waiting for me to finish Ice Cat, it might be a while, but I promise you, I WILL finish it. So….I watched CATS…and fell in love with it. So here we go…my favorite pair besides Demeter and Munkustrap….Bleh. Comments please :)

**A Moonlit Dance**

The full moon was perched in a black sky twinkling with thousands of tiny, twinkling stars. The she-kittens danced beneath them, starlight glinting off their shining eyes. There was an extra prance in their step tonight, as the lucky kittens all had the chance of becoming Queens.

Only one she-kitten danced with no enthusiasm; Victoria danced towards the back of the group, her eyes dull with pain and hopelessness. The white kitten had danced this dance before, one year ago. Then, she was the youngest of the she-kittens, and she had been excited and happy, and had danced her heart out. But when the toms swirled into the dance and took their mates, the white kitten was left alone in the clearing, her heart broken, knowing that no tom would ever take her.

Now she was the oldest, watching the young ones bubble with excitement as the toms slowly circled into the dance. Some pairs swirled out of the dance at once, too full of lust to choose their mates carefully. It was rare that the mates of this dance would become life-long companions. Mostly the she-kittens were chosen by toms who wished to continue their line. When cats were truly in love, which was not often, they would dance the pledge dance, and be bonded together forever. Two years earlier, when she was just a tiny kitten, Victoria had watched Munkustrap choose Demeter to be his life-long love; they had been inseparable ever since.

Suddenly, the last of the couples parted to the sides of the clearing, and the white cat, once again, was left in the center of the dance floor. Her ears burned hot with embarrassment; for the second year in a row she was to be left a kitten, mate-less and ashamed.

Suddenly, she noticed a cat coming toward her, and her ears twitched in confusion. It was Plato, the full grown tom who had been her teacher. He had shown her the way of the Jellicles when she was young _Just coming to comfort me again, _she thought glumly. Last year, when she was rejected, the mottled tom had stayed with her and made her happy again when she was mate-less. But there was something about the way that he approached her that made her cautious.

She was caught off guard as Plato suddenly dipped his head and nuzzled into her side. Shocked, she jumped away. Her confused eyes met those of her admirer. She had always been affectionate with the mottled tom; he was very handsome; but had never thought of him as a possible mate. But his eyes were full of lust, and something else-love? Could it be- Victoria was both shocked and surprised as the two cats began to circle each other, she; held in a trance by his golden eyes; unaware that her feet were moving. Slowly, the two cats moved opposite of each other in the beginning of the pledge dance, the dance that would forever join them as mates.

Plato slowly took a step towards his future Queen, and Victoria cautiously mirrored his movement, her mouth still gaping wordlessly in astonishment that this was happening to _her._ Her heart beat wildly as the mottled tom's face was suddenly tantalizingly close to her own; her eyes slid shut as she felt his stiff whiskers brush her lips, and his musky scent clouded her thoughts.

"Why me?" she managed to breathe as her face passed near his ear. She shivered as she felt his humid breath on her neck, his cold nose breathing in the sweet scents of her lustrous fur.

"I've known forever," he murmured softly in his low voice. "It was going to be you." His amber eyes fluttered shut as he nosed into his love's fur, sighing deeply.

"Why not last year?" the white kitten asked. "Why did you not take me then?" she shifted her body so that it faced away from him, snaking her arms into the air.

"You were so…young." the tom answered, stepping away from his queen. Victoria whimpered as the warmth of his body disappeared; suddenly she yearned for him much more than ever before.

A hungry glint entered the young tom's eyes as he stared at the beautiful cat before him. He had danced and mated with other young kittens before, but never had he wanted a young Queen as much as this. He rested his hands on the back of Victoria's neck, sending noticeable shivers down her body. He smirked as the white kitten purred with pleasure as his strong hands crept down her delicate figure, massaging and softly pulling and scratching her quivering skin until he grasped the small of her waist.

"Are you ready?" the tom breathed to his near mate, who nodded quickly, eager to be as close as possible to her love. She braced herself, and then jumped into the air to float serenely above Plato's head, supported by his strong arms. Through eyes half-lidded with lust, she saw the other cats begin to circle the dancing lovers. In the shadows, she could see the new queens and kits gazing up at her with admiring eyes. _How jealous they must be! _she thought happily as her tom lowered her to his chest, like a human cradling a baby. She reached out peacefully to her friends and family, and they reached back, their eyes alight with the dance. The she-cat's heart soared at their approval of her choice.

She felt her mate lay her down on the back of one of the cats; she stretched out her arms luxuriously and gasped as she felt his hands grasp her chest and pull downward along her stomach. She sat, pulling him closer to her with her arms, and the two lovers descended into the circle of cats. His arms held her close under him, and she was at peace with his warm body close to hers. She hissed as she felt a stabbing pain in her lower stomach, as the two cats were finally joined, and the mating dance was over. She breathed deep as the mottled tom covered her, relaxing her muscles as he lowered his hands on her shoulders. Never had she thought that Plato would be the one, but now that they were joined, she could see a very bright future for the both of them.

**The End**

Review please! My first CATS fic, I hope its good!


End file.
